


Having fun with a hot guy

by Crowleysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hot, Party, Sexy, Smoking, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysbitch/pseuds/Crowleysbitch
Summary: You are at a party where everyone is. But you notice a man that is on your mind for the whole time you’re at the party, so you try to get his attention, but everything goes better than expected..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babes! Tried something different, and again, sorry for some of the mistakes in grammar , hope it won’t bother your sexy ass :) 
> 
> And I will get back to my story “journey with the Winchesters”, had a looong time to rest, was going trough real life bitchiness. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy! Please leave your thougts in the comments, means a lot.. thank you!

Sooo, you were waiting for this party, because you just wanted to get off and relax. It’s been a long time since you’ve done this. You’ve been working hard and doing your best. 

You texted your best friend, and got more excited, she was coming a bit earlier, so you two can get some shots before you go to the party. 

You got all dressed up, some sexy jeans, that show your curves, a top that makes your girls look good and your shoulders sensual and feminine. Some high heels, so your walk could kill. And made the outfit even better by adding hoops, gold necklace, rings and a watch. And let’s talk about your make up. Natural, but you definitely would shine through the room with your highlight, big lashes and some juisy lip gloss. Nothing too crazy, just making your natural features pop. Your Y/H/C hair was bouncing and free. You were definitely ready to make some heads spin. And of course added your favourite parfume. Now you are irresistible. 

 

So you arrive at the party. You and your friend had some shots down at home, so you feel a bit better and ready to get to know somebody. For a while you just chill and grind to the music, enjoy yourself.

BUT, you see this one guy. This man. You just can’t get enough of him. You try to find him everytime you move or go somewhere and hope he’s there. And he is. 

You see his piercing green eyes staring at you everytime you move and grind to the music. Every time you laugh. 

When you dance, you make sure you are the best. Spining your hips, touching your hair and getting down. Just free and careless, feeling the music and beats. Even throwing in there some suddle twerk moves. And at some moments you just glare a little bit at that gorgeous man. You know, just to make sure he is looking at you too. And he is.

He is just sitting and chatting with some people, but throwing glares and stares at you. He is dressed nicely. Black jeans, black shirt that is a little bit unbuttoned. His hair is not too long and not short, swiped to the side and you can see a little stuble on his jaw. What a man. 

You definitely want him. Not talking about just sex, but something more. Like a convartation or just get to know him better. And yes, the sex would be a good bonus. 

So you just keep grinding and dancing in your hot outfit, thinking back of your mind and hoping that that man is looking at you. But you decide that you wanna go and take a smoke break. So you do. 

You go outside, stand and light a cigarret. Thinking of him. Guess what. He comes outside. And guess what again. You two are the only ones outside. 

He comes and lights a cigarret too. He is standing exactly in front of you. Leaning back at the wall. So you stand and stare deeply in his eyes, smoking that cigarret. Trust me, you look smoking hot. He stares back at you. 

Next thing you know, he starts to talk. 

 

“You got some nice moves. Name’s Dean.” with husky voice he says. 

“Thank you. Y/N.” you answer confidently. 

 

Part 1 ends. 

 

 


	2. Let’s spice it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more hotter and better. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a commet and write how you feel about this, what should I add or make different. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a commet and write how you feel about this, what should I add or make different. 
> 
> Thank you!

“You got some nice moves. Name’s Dean.” 

“Thank you. Y/N.” So you two just keep smoking and looking at each other. But keep a small talk. 

“So, Y/N, what are you doing here?” asks Dean, looking very interested. 

“Just having some good time and enjoying myself.” you answer playfully. 

“I can see that” with a little chuckle he says. 

“You are here with friends?” you question, with a lot of curiosity. 

“Yeah, but not in the mood to really party” Dean says, and drops the cigarret. 

“Well, we can change that..” you say with a grin on your face. 

“Haha, maybe. But will you have the power to do so?” 

“I can achieve everything I set my mind too. And in this case, definitely.” He has a sexy grin on his face and when he walks inside, he winks at you. Jesus, you didn’t expect that. Your heart a little bit racing, you also step inside. You see him sitting on the couch, laid back and with a hunger in his eyes watching you. So you take that as advantage.. You go and grab a new cup and pour some alcohol in it. And next thing you know, a sexy song comes on. (Imagine any song that you like that has some dirrty lyrics and is seductive) (Song of my choise is going to be Beyonce-partition) (But please be free to imagine any song of your liking if you don’t like these lyrics)

—Every boy in here with me got that smoke Every girl in here got to look me up and down—

You grind and move your hips touching them wen she says every girl in here got to look me up and down, making an eye contact with Dean. And he is looking only at you. 

—Boy this all for you just walk my way  
Just tell me how it's looking babe—  
Still making an eye contact, you slowly to the beat make your way to him. He is starting to shift on that couch.

—Drop the bass, mane, the bass get lower  
Radio say "speed it up", I just go slower  
High like treble, pumping on the mids  
Ya man ain't ever seen a booty like this—  
At that moment you turn your booty, looking juisy in them jeans tvowards him and grind it a little bit, licking your finger and slowley tracing it down your body. 

—Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor  
Like like liquor, like like like liquor—  
You move in closer to him, walking on the beat and making a sultry eye contact. He is smiling sexy and his body is aching for some of that amazingly seductive woman. 

—Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck  
He popped all my buttons, and he ripped my blouse  
He Monica Lewinsky-ed all on my gown  
Oh there daddy, daddy didn’t bring the towel  
Oh baby baby we betta slow it down—  
Now, your hands are on his knees, and you are grinding and twirling your body and booty at him, lip syncing the lyrics. He is feeling crazy ag his seat, and can’t get a hold of himself, but he is trying his best, but you feel his touch and his hands sliding down your body. 

—Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like—  
And lastly, you get even closer to him. You sit in his lap, moving your whole body to the beat, your head is on his shoulder and you turn it to his face and seductivley whisper the lyrics in his ear  
“Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, the kind of girl you like.”

He is sitting there speachless, looking straight in your eye, with hunger and lust.  
You slowley get up, smile and wink, and go get another cup of alcohol poured in. And you definitely felt that magic stick...

Besides Dean, can’t take his eyes of you. He gets up and walks behind you, wraps his arms around your waist and dips his face into your neck...

End of part 2.


	3. It’s getting hot in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit spicy. You got the attention that you wanted and now you both want something more..

You stand there and feel a little shiver. You got what you wanted, but honestly u feel a little bit intimitaded by this man. He seems like a beast.. but then again it’s what makes u excited. 

His hands are on your waist, and Dean whispers  
“You know, after that I need another smoke”  
You chuckle a little, look into his eyes and agree.   
So both of you go outside. There are some people just minding their bussiness.   
You still can hear music and it’s playing “good form” by nicki minaj. Your new jam, so you immediatley start to grind to the beat. Dean glances and smiles.  
He pulls out a blunt...and asks you if u want to smoke it with him. Hell, you had a long week and came here to get off, so why not. Not your first time smoking weed.   
“Sure” you answer.   
He lights it up and the smell goes straight up you nostrils. You like it.   
You take a few hits, he takes the blunt and slowley stars smoking it and enjoying the view- you. You feel already good from the weed, and start to enjoy the music. 

-I tell him eat the cookie 'cause it's good for him  
And when he eat the cookie he got good form  
He know I don't ever cheat because I'm good to him

You lipsync to the lyrics and dance, having your back pressed to him and moving your hips. Making an eye contact when the lyrics are “he know i don’t ever cheat because i’m good to him”   
Pluss throw in a little twerk against his goodies at the lyrics “I be like ooh he love me, ooh he love me, good form, Come on, come on, come on” 

Dean is beyond amazed and just can’t stop staring at you. He passes the blunt, but at the same time moves your head and pulls your mouth closer to his, you lock your lips with his and he breathes out the smoke into your mouth. You feel like you are under ecstasy. You blow out the smoke and both feel amazing and go back inside, you taking his hand and looking at him with sultry eyes. He looks back right into your eyes. 

Both of you sit on the couch, Dean’s hand around you and your’s on his tight.   
“ move that hand a little higher and we might just need to change the room” dean says looking straight into your eyes, but with a little grin.   
“ and why excatly is that Dean?” You move your hand higher and say his name with a little moan and sigh. 

You both feel like you are the only ones in the room, looking at each other, feeling each other and thinking what could happen next.


End file.
